


Young and Demonic

by Charionix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bad Dumbledore, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexuality, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Creature Fic, Creature Harry, Creature Inheritance, Death, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Harry, Demons, F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, I'm Bad At Tagging, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Paganism, Punk Harry, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Education, Trans Male Character, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charionix/pseuds/Charionix
Summary: Harry had just turned 10 and in his mind, he was a very normal, human ten-year-old. Yes, a little abused, malnourished and small for his size. But aside from his living arrangements, he managed to get on with life to a degree of normality. He did his chores and his homework, he enjoyed reading and music like the more nerdy kids his age.However many things just seemingly were not adding up to the young boy.





	1. Chapter 1

  
_**Harry had just turned 10 and in his mind, he was a very normal, human ten-year-old. Yes, a little abused, malnourished and small for his size. But aside from his living arrangements, he managed to get on with life to a degree of normality. He did his chores and his homework, he enjoyed reading and music like the more nerdy kids his age.** _

_**However many things just seemingly were not adding up to the young boy.** _

\---

'Why have I not got tanned this summer? I've been doing hours of yard work for Petunia and nothing if anything I've gotten paler.' he thought to himself running his hand over the no longer lightly tanned skin he had from outside manual labour. Thinking over the many hours of heavy lifting and planting flowers in the blistering heat he had done, looking down at his toned muscles from the overworking despite his lack of body fat.

He was in the bathroom, given his slotted amount of time to clean himself up to not dirty the house after working in the garden. Petunia was always screaming and shouting about how dirty he was, and that he has a stain of mud on their pristine family.

He had finished with his shower, he was looking in the large mirror that hung above the sink looking at his appearance for the first time in a while which is why he had made the shocking realisation that he looked strangely pale. His eyes also seemed brighter in the green colour with a dark black ring around the iris.

Doing away with his strange looks as he quickly hurried downstairs to start dinner his too large shirt sticking to his still slightly damp back.  
His worn socks almost silencing his footsteps on the carpet of the stairs.

As he reached the kitchen he noticed many things also, that Petunia was nowhere to be seen and that everything seemingly smelled much stronger than it had before. He could smell each of the distinctive cleaning products that coated the floor they were almost painfully sharp to his nose and the harsh chemical scent of the strawberry washing up liquid was another stand out scent.  
Shaking his head at the weird difference.

He made quick work of getting out all the supplies for the nights' meal setting water to boil on the stove ready for the potatoes to be put into once he had peeled and chopped them.

'Oh no, what if I'm hitting puberty early?' harry questioned to himself, he when it was possible for the increase in hormones to change people's senses but he didn't think it was that drastically different.

His body worked on auto Pilot making quick work of the meat and placing it in the oven. While he cleaned up his tools as he worked, the flakes of herbs washing down the drain, off the sharp knife he had chopped them with.

He quickly ate some of the leftovers from the fridge, taking the opportunity to, as his aunt was nowhere to be seen.

\---

**Now unlike Harry's belief, that he happens to be starting puberty, something similar yet very different is happening to his system.**

**My name is Mors to the humans I am known as death or at least the personification of what they believe it to be, because of the Potters very close ties to my plain and to me through the brothers who possess my items of death the Peverall 's they were called.**  
**I will explain however the other reason this so-called light magic family has ties to the darkness of the underworld.**

**Little known to the world, a few hundred years ago a Potter met a demon. Now, this creature was seemingly normal to the outside world, if you had met the member of the Potter clan in question, they would have described the partner they found themselves with as kinky or Gothic. Presuming they were knowledgeable of modern terms and subcultures of course. But they didn't and they are dead. They died in childbirth. The baby was born extremely pale much like his father but without the powers, it's parent possessed. Now because of his child's differences and lack of parents who were fit to care for it, he placed part of his powers within the child's blood to lay dormant within the small thing until they were needed. The child still though took after it's now, dead mother and possessed magical abilities and went onwards to schooling and to have a family, raised by its grandparents and aunt.**

**Now unknowingly to this demon his child did carry his demonic genetics and happened to pass them down to his children and children's children. Along with the protection of extra demonic magic that was tied to his blood.**

**Well over the last few hundred years, no members of the family have been born demons or had any possibility of demonic powers. Until now. Which is how we get back to harry. His half-blood status triggered the demonic genetics in his bloodline and now his body is slowly preparing itself for its transformation. Now unluckily for Harry his less than, suitable living conditions have made it so the protection from his great-great something or other grandfather's protection has now activated also making a rather strange side affect come Into play.**

  
\---

It was now around a month after his 10th birthday and Harry was ill, badly so. His entire body was uncomfortable and he wanted to rip his skin off. He was sweating and vomiting constantly, and he had been confined to the Dursleys second bathroom, locked into the room until he was no longer Ill as the Muggle family was scared of catching whatever it was the boy had. Fearing it to be a type of freakish influenza virus or other illness. They avoided him at all costs petunia throwing in scraps of food at random occasions so that they didn't have to deal with the manslaughter charges if the boy died, Vernon would not survive well in prison and neither would she, and then what would happen to her poor duddykins and oh goodness what would the neighbors say. So they kept Harry alive even it was only just.

Coughing loudly, _"what the fuck is wrong with me?"_ Harry questioned allowed to himself no longer worried about swearing because the Dursleys had locked him away in the semi soundproofed room.  
His throat was dry and painful as every word he spoke seemingly stuck.

He was worried, not only was he extremely ill but he had been having the weirdest dreams of his body twisting into a monster or of him attacking people. It worried him at first but he found them normal now. Looking into his reflection in the wall length bathroom mirror that his uncle had put up so it was slight left-sided on a slant. Showing just how useless the whale of a man truly was.

He was undoubtedly taller, that's for sure he was no longer the small boy he used to be if he had to guess he would be around 5'5 extremely tall for a 10-year-old. Maybe that was the cause of his illness the growth spurt. He wondered to himself.

But logically even to his young mind, he knew that normal illnesses don't make you grow and don't make your skin pale and hair long and darker. He also no longer needs his glasses. That was a weird thing to find out.

-\\- flashback

_He couldn't see well, it was his second day locked in the bathroom and his entire vision was blurry, he had cleaned his glasses many times trying to sort out what was wrong until he just took them off._

_Throwing the offending objects across the room, hearing the distinctive smash of glass against the cold bathroom tiles that were on the walls and flooring of the room._

_He was staring up at the ceiling until he then realised be could see the details on the tiled perfectly clearly. Wiping his eyes he then looked at his hands seeing them clearly without his glasses on for the first time._

_It was as if a mist had been lifted from his eyes the constant blurriness that had plagued his vision since before he could remember._

_He had a major freak out after that, washing his eyes with water and checking his vision multiple times before passing out from the panic caused by the stress, which took a lot out of his system._

-\\-

Aside from the extremely violent dreams he had been having as of late there also dreamed of places he had never been before he knew facts about things he had never read before and heard many different languages. A knowledge of deals and working and creatures from all walks of life. The information neatly stored itself away in his brain, which was more organized than ever before, he quickly discovered that he had nothing better to do than sort out his mind, as the task was more for filling than staring at a blank wall for days on end.

In the almost a week and a half he had spent in the cold titled room he had a new sense of power, he no longer felt tired or worn down. He felt animalistic almost a sense of hunger filling him but not for normal food. He knew it wasn't normal food he was hungry for as the leftovers petunia had dumped just inside the door had no appeal to him as they had a week ago.

He managed to stand, gripping onto the sink to steady himself and use one of the spare hair ties in the room to tie his hair into a tight yet slightly messy bun at the back of his head.

He placed his hand on the door handle, tugging it harshly. Seemingly the door clicked open as if unlocked, little known to harry he had just ripped it open with force. He would discover later just how strong his body had become at such a young age later.

As drove my an unknown force he packed his little clothing and took some of the money that was in his uncle's wallet on the mantle.  
He searched the house in the early hours of the morning, collecting food and anything that may be of future use to him. Ashe picked up the food and placed it in the bag, he wondered why he was doing so, the item of fruit he held was no longer appealing to him as they were, yet he packed it anyway as it could have been the case that he was just off food at the moment in time.

He left through the backdoor exiting through a gate in the back garden and walking down the back streets winding through houses. The darkness of night covered his movements and he was almost invisible to any human eye.

He walked for what would have been hours with no seeming to tire till he reached more urban areas, sticking to the backstreets as the new light of day illuminates the English sky, he saw a place that stayed still within utter darkness though it should have been impossible.

All sunlight avoided the pocket like the plague it drew Harry closer the power of the energy surrounding the area rolled off it in waves.

He walked towards it his newly lanky limbs stumbling on the cracked concrete hands outreached in the darkness till his pale hands found a large metal Handel and he pressed down hard, pushing inwards.  
The large door clicked open and slowly swung open.

He had seemingly stepped into a cafe bar type establishment. The few customers and the barkeep looking toward the small figure stumbling through the heavily warded door no human child should have opened.

Stood in the doorways harry was frozen by the image before him of men with wings and some with horns illuminated by candlelight and holding large mugs or glasses. Many in the bar had flowing robes but some had more Muggle attire the black jeans and leather biker jackets being a common look it seemed, the larger than average men all seemingly had smaller counterparts either crapped of sat near to or on them. These smaller men and women were all extremely elegant had skin that looked polished like glass, they seemed powerful yet breakable.

A young woman seemingly stepped forward from nowhere the lady would have stood around 5'8 and she wore robes that had seemingly be stitched from many layers of translucent darkness.

She leaned over to look him in the eyes her ringlets of raven hair falling down in the air, as her large yellow eyes peered into Harry's own emerald orbs.

A laugh escaped her red painted mouth, the sound of wind chimes. She then smiled at him in a way he had never seen before.

"Hello Childe it seems you have travelled far, and have not fed in many weeks, ah" she spoke silencing his questions "I can see the past in your eyes my small darkness - you will feed and regain your strength before any such conversation as the ones swirling around that mind of tours take place".

Harry desperately wanted to know where he was and what the elegant woman happened to be as she wasn't human in the slightest. He wished to tell her that he had eaten just the other day but something clicked in his mind that she didn't mean human food.

He wanted to move away, to be scared but no such fear could be found, the same feeling that had brought him here was lit with a sense of trust for the people in the darkened establishment.

He was sat down at a table and a warm drink was placed in front of him, smelling the drink and it's wonderful scent he quickly gulped down a few mouthfuls the flavours washing over his palate and he felt the slight tingle of the cinnamon and other spices on the drink at the back of his mouth.

The lady from before who was now joined by a very large man who had sandy blonde hair and pointed ears he was very muscular and stood at around 6'3 from where Harry was seated.

"My name is Diane, and this is Tovalk, my husband.  
Before I explain anything, I need you to tell me your name and if you know just what you happen to be my child." The woman spoke softly.

Pausing for a moment, and think back about all of the very strange dreams he had been having and all the changes to his body without explanation. And then stopping to wonder if he should even trust this woman, he didn't know her or what her motives were yet there was just something instinctual the pushed him to trust her.

"I don't really know, but I'm not human by the looks of it, and if you don't mind my saying so neither are you miss" he spoke slowly and with caution.

The large man, Tovalk, shifted on his feet slightly, "kid, your definitely not human, you wouldn't have gotten in here if you were, and you don't smell like no human I've ever met, you have a hint of human but that's probably from living with them as I presume you have been judging your current clothing." He grumbled in a heavy deep voice.

  
Harry shifted in his seat slightly, with the new knowledge that he wasn't human running rampant in his mind, about where he would go and what would happen to him. How could he not be human, the Dursleys had always called him the devil's spawn, and a freak. A little demon on occasion but he didn't think they were serious. Unless they had no idea and they were in fact just evil As he though they were.

"We'll take you to the under realm, there we can do line tests and find out if you have any living relatives in your kind that would be better suited to care for your child, may I ask your age?" Diane spoke calmly.

Harry's eyes lit up at the chance of having another family in this non-human world he happened to have stumbled into. Though he was still quite apprehensive that these people who seemed like they could be trustful, they could turn out to be just like his horrible uncle and aunt. But he had to take the chance and trust his gut that these mythical people could help him and treat him right.

"I'm 10 as of around a month or so ago miss" he quickly answered.

From this statement, he gained nods of understanding from the couple across from him. As if this was logical, so he presumed that it was normal for their kind to go through changes at his age.

They ushered him along a dark corridor, where he as then wrapped in Tovalk's cloak as a feeling of darkness washed over him, and a weight of magic was added to his body, when he was unwrapped he was stood in a dark city, of what seemed to be everlasting night, the dark stone buildings and sleek stone walkways were all clean and neat. Nothing like the city they had just come from.

As he looked around he saw many different types of people, who he would later learn to be the different demonic categories, incubi and succubus the  
Lilin-demons wanders the streets their allure very much clear to any who saw them, though their magic did not affect him as he was still just a child. Many other demons roamed unashamed of wings or tales of the scales that covered body parts.

-/-

Over the next year Harry aged at a faster speed than a normal child, he looks to be around 13\14 years old be the time just before his 11th birthday. He had hair now to his mid-back and he was tall and strong due to his consumption of a steady diet of blood and demonic food, he found that he craved larger amounts of blood than anyone else around him even the adults. He had continued to live with Diane and Tovalk in their home a townhouse in the underworld, he found himself safe and protected and provided for, but he knew that once he turned 11 that he would have to go to the main council and have his line tests completed, he had chosen to wait and learn all he could about himself and the world he found himself within before finding his blood family as for the time being he was perfectly content in living with his strange adoptive parents. He wanted to find it true home but he knew with the same sense that brought him here that he needed to learn the ways of the land before he found permanence on it.

He had learnt how to use the starts of his magic both wizarding and demonic by Diane. As well as being trained in hand combat, swords and other weaponry by the heavily muscular father figure. Who happened to be a blacksmith for demonic forged blades so he had plenty of practice with the handling of the most deadly of tools. He learnt how to use Glamours in order to hide his young features when in the mundane world in order not to be stopped as a child out of school.

He also found himself dressing in more demonic robes in order to fit within the community, he lived in one of the larger cities just northeast of the capital. Which looked very much like London and Manchester combined, with old tall townhouse and many back streets and alleyways. He mixed his robes with a mix of both Muggle clothing, as the two blended quite nicely together, he often found himself wearing a long flowing black grey shirt made of the same material as Diane's robes matched with a long hooded black leather jacket, full of spikes and a pair of dark skin-tight jeans. Along with heavily military boots, it allowed him to explore both cities freely, with his mixed wardrobe that showed both his current life with the runestone necklace and the many crystals on his person, some Muggle teens he had encountered described him as a hippie-goth.

Not only had be matured quickly in terms of physicaly he had also mentally aged to practically match his body, he was told that he would stop ageing when he reached his demonic transformation day in a few years time, but he ageing would slow in the next few years and most stayed looking in Thier late teens or early twenties for the first few hundred years of their life before the aging process slowly restarted for the weaker of the society but the strongest would become virtually immortal, like a close relative of theirs the vampire. Diane always liked to joke that he was part vampire because of his constant need to drink the red life source. He had a preference for human and elf blood, though the veela he had met who let him drink from her was practically mouthwatering, and he couldn't wait to meet another of the bird-like creatures, they seemed drawn to the darkness that was demons, Harry even more so apparently over though he was not close to being fully mature.

He was on this day a month or so before his 11th birthday, now trusted to cross the plains from mundane to the under realm all on his own, and he had decided to explore the wizarding alley in London, as it intrigued him the life he would have lived if his demonic blood had not taken over his small fragile body just a year ago. He emerged from the shadows and into the bustle of the street his pale light-sensitive skin that had only grown paler due to the lack of sunlight in his city he called home.

He was planning on doing some shopping as he wanted to find gifts for his temporary family as a thank you for caring for and teaching him as they had done. His hood pulled in front he wandered down the side of the street, towards a small store that seemly sold small gifts. He was caught off guard as a tall blond man with icy pale hair and a silver-headed cane stepped out of the establishment, looking down at him, and sneering slightly, to which Harry replied with a wave of dark power, he had played this game before in the darker wizarding and creature communities. He needed to admire his dominance over this clearly older male, in terms of power.

The man who happened to be Lord Malfoy stepped back slightly as this dark energy hit him with such controlled force. The look of shock and then regret was quickly covered on his face by an artful mask of cool emotions. 'who is this person?, How is he this powerful?, Is he stronger than the dark lord?' all thoughts that ran through the blond's mind.

Harry quickly sidestepped the older man and made his way into the shop, looking over the cabinets of trinkets, he lowered his heavy hood in a sign of respect to the owner of the store, and by chance showing the profile of his face to the elder Malfoy, who has apparently as equally taken back by the very pureblood and regal features of the strangely dressed teenager.

-/-

Having left the Wizarding community, with his purchase of two highly detailed carved cuffs one for each guardian. The cuffs were very high quality and would magically fit any arm size so he didn't have to worry about Diane's slender forearms or Tovalk's highly muscular ones.

He was walking down the many busy streets of Muggle London the early summer weather drawing everyone into the crowded city, walking along the cobbled stones and entering a cafe that had a darker colour scheme like he was used to he found himself in a Gothic cafe in Soho London. Talking sweetly to the Batista and ordering a large herbal tea. Moving toward the seating area of the almost modern Victorian style establishment and sitting down comfortably in the corner.

He had poured some blood into his tea and was now calmly sipping on the dark mixture, as he felt multiple pairs of eyes on his form, from a group of alternatively dressed teenagers, across the room he could already tell that one of the young girls was of the old magic, a true pagan they called themselves. It showed in her spirit, she was truly a daughter of a witch the muggles failed to burn.

Wanting to gain a reaction, to find out just how sensitive this one was to the supernatural and the forces of nature.

He pushed a line of magic towards her, slowly allowing the power to swirl in the area around her, it had been no less than a minute, till her head snapped up and looked at him directly in the eyes. Her hand raised to her neck holding a crystal that was placed there on a leather cord.

Raising an eyebrow he pulled out a crystal of his own out from under his shirt allowing it to become visible to the girl. Who had a strange expression on her face as she continued to sip her drink. Her friends clearly confused by how she was acting. The small pentagram she held tight in her palm within her pocket. Called to his magic, he had been taught the old arts and they called to him probably even more so than wizarding magic. He used crystals and blood like a wizard would a wand, he did not need to use them he could perform strongly unaided however they helped his control because of his ever-changing magic that came with young age.

Smirking slightly, he raised a hand in a half wave to the viability stress girl assuring to the young lady that he was very much real.  
He had been told not to play too much with muggles as they were technically a food source, however, this was no ordinary Muggle she was of the old blood. She still practised the arts like so very few did outside of the creatures communities. She would taste amazing, however, her blood a rare opportunity that was so hard to find, blood like hers could make a demon drunk.

He had to leave, he wouldn't be able to control himself in the presence of her scent any longer, he brushed against her as he passed to leave, a trace of his magic still washed over her. From outside he could still hear her friends talking loudly about the "goth boy in the corner, staring at Hazel."  
It made him laugh slightly how much the human mind concentrated on such minor things.  
Anyway, as if he would find himself attracted to a human and a female at that.

_He remembered the last person he met in the human world who practised the old magical, how he ended up on the sofa in their bedroom was blurry, he had met the teen at a small gathering of darkly clad people in the city, kids as young as 12 smoking and drinking Budweiser on the concrete blocks claiming to benches in the public gardens around. But he remembered the ranting that came out of the small teen's mouth when he was recognised was a demon._

_"They have no knowledge of this but their god is but a meer deity, who is in comparison powerless, I have more power in my little finger then he does in its entirety. Your people they worship my father as a god, mother always called him the Antichrist. We used to laugh about it, but it's so much worse than that he's the King more powerful than any human is dangerous."_

_The colourful haired pale teen sighed. Running his hands through the thick dark blue and purple dyed hair. The subject of the muggles god had come up in conversation and how the name of their god was symbolic towards the darkly dressed teenager. He thought this teen was probably obsessed with the idea of demons or had taken one to many of the MDMA pills the older teens in the city were selling._

_"When we were children we were taken to get our memories wiped me and my younger brother. you can't perform an exorcism on a child who has demonic blood apparently only those who are possessed by evil, so that is the difference. We were born this way to get rid of it I remember I was five, my brother, only about 3 years old he was able to forget what he was and how can you use something if you don't know you have it."_

_They sat down on the bed across from the sofa clearly tired and sad about the news that came to follow as a part of this story. He could sense the truth in the words and it if anything confused him, even more, he though the take an impossibility but then he remembered just how outlandish his own tale would sound to mortal ears._

_"Whereas I, on the other hand, well it never really goes away. With my brother, it's like he represents all that is good in the world he was completely unaffected by The Darkness cause when he forgot what his blood was he forgot what all evil was he's closest what's the mundane humans would call an Angel. I, however, did not forget something about being just that slight be older, knowing of my power for longer it imprinted itself into the very depths of my brain, don't you see I am a monster, you are a demon and you have no problems with it you live with them in their world. I am by all rights a prince to you if I lived in the underworld you would bow at my feet yet here you are sat on a sofa, he doesn't know, Lucifer my father will never know I who I am, I practice the old magic to keep myself safe and my powers at bay. You small one don't understand the concept of how I have lived my life with this darkness it is part of me to live with it yet not give into it, I went across that barrier or if I even touched it he would know and I don't wish to think of what would happen to me then."_

_Tears ran down the alabaster white face, his skin was like paper and looked just as fragile, he lived in the Muggle world with the sun and yet he was paler than any demon or vampire that Harry had ever seen._

_"The child of Satan, and not only that I live amongst the muggles who hate him most, I practice the pagan ways to keep my powers at bay and live around the corner from a Catholic church. It's ironic that to add to the factors of how I've lived my life at this point the eldest child of a single mother and Lucifer's godforsaken child to add to the fact I'm transgender if I met him I would not be the son and heir he would wish I am anything but. He is known for his harshness and formalities. I doubt he would be happy with me as a child"_

_He had never been able to tell anyone of the boy he had met and how they were the child of the king. They had silently performed an enchantment on the young demon in which to keep his silence, he would never forget yet never be able to tell another soul without permission. The son of Satan was a few years older than him the boy is almost 16. Yet they had a mutual understanding of each other due to the maturity of the younger._

_Since that day of the rant he had spent many days with the short dramatic artist, they went for walks in the woods as the elder teen explained the many paths and ways in which the mundane world worked and in turn Harry tried his best to explain the many laws and facts he had learnt of the underworld. They only saw each other every 5 or so weeks but Harry enjoyed the company, and the teen's art and dress sense along with music tastes had very much influenced young Harry towards the more alternative genres._

_More importantly, this boy was the one who taught Harry of the many identities within the terms of sexualities and gender after the young demon expressed no knowledge of what transgender was and wished to know how it affected his friend._  
_After a while, Harry understood how it was perfectly okay for guys to like guys and girls to like girls and how his friend liked both but also was assigned as a girl at birth but came to terms later on that they were a boy mentally and wished to transition so his body matched his mind._

_"Why don't you just use magic? To change he your body to match your brain." He asked the colourful boy one day._

_"I haven't found or made a spell strong enough yet, by demonic blood stops all permanent changes to my body, but I can't stop the mundane synthetic hormones. So I just gotta wait for the doctors to put me on the waiting lists and to get the stuff I need."_

_That night he lay in bed and almost cried, he couldn't imagine the pain and stress that his friend must feel that they are trapped in a body which they are unsatisfied with, one that would be so easy to change if it wasn't for who his father was. It hurt to witness how they refused to cross the realms how if he did and if he excepted his demonic side they could perform rituals to change him with full demonic magic._

_That's how at 10 years old Harry had met someone so strong yet so stubborn and yet so full of power and despite the possibilities, their want to be so independent might be their downfall._

_And unfortunately for Harry, it would not be the last person that had this flaw within the tragedy of his life yet to come._

-/-

**Hello again, as you can clearly see the side effect that was caused by Harry's extra powers due to the protection are yet to come Into play in his life at this moment in time, and because they are yet to fully come out, a meddling old fool still has finally realized that the child his abandoned is almost of school age, now this will cause many problems for both him and the boy who is so much closer to my realm than the average person. Human or creature, it will be ever so annoying when Dumbledore discovers Harry not being with the Humans. As you see much like Harry is watched by me, Dear Fate also has her favourites and just so happened to place one of the worse humans I have ever seen in a position of high power.**  
**But control over young Harry's life may change hands in the coming years many times, but one thing is true, he will forever be independent, and no one can take his free will away from him without permission.**

**Now I'm allowed to tell you a few things surrounding the mystery that is our baby demon, well you see demons have a very long lifespan it's very rare I have to send one of my reapers to collect one. As it so happens the original demon who placed the enchantment all those many years ago still happens to be alive. He also has no knowledge that the Potter line has continued this far down over that many generations.**

**Harry also unfortunately as one of the side effects of his powers and the type of demon he happens. To be or will one day fully become he has a high-intensity blood craving constantly in order to control his power levels he needs a heavy supply of it in his system.**

**I presume I should stop getting in the way, though as many mortals say, death tends to do that.**

-/-  
  
He shuddered slightly as the feeling of death and it washed over him as it tended to do at random times, death seemed drawn to him Tovalk often joked, that he was probably going to end up knee deep in necromancy one day, the couple had suspicions about what he would become. The young couple had no idea of his species as they did not know anything yet of his lineage and certain types of demons were drawn to different styles of magic and were more drawn to different food types.

But due to his young age, it was still undetermined what he was. He could be a mix for all they knew much like Diane as the loving woman was part succubus part ṭelane meaning shade or an evening spirit, she was for all intents and purposes an enchantress. It had taken him months to learn all of the different types and sub-types of demons and which mythology they stemmed from the powers it came with. For example, Tovalk's father was a Jinn and thus making Tovalk half Jinn meaning he could take on different forms changing his horn shape and skin colours being a favourite talent of his as well as being able to do some forms of magic. He thinks his mother may have been an adze a vampiric demon well known to witchcraft and can take the form of a firefly, as she shows some of the characteristics of the creatures that come from Muggle African folklore but sadly he was orphaned as a young child so it's unknown to his exact bloodline, he knows only of his father given he was raised by his grandmother.

Although many types of demons did not come from folklore, religion or legends. Many came from the magic itself when extremely powerful individuals mixed a completely new line of demons were often formed, this was why the line tests were so important as the "breed" of demon you were was often based completely on your family. As many of the original demons the old friends of the demon king had relations with vampires, and elves some had wife's that were fae or even dryads. This intermixing meant that Harry could be anything and it would be impossible to determine alone without the elders and councils assistance.

Taking a swing out of his ever refiling hipflask of blood, he melted through the shadows and ended up back in front of his current home, quickly entering the tall home, and kicking off his boots, his feet padded on the cold tiles to the kitchen, where his black nails ran over counter tops and towards the fridge which was full of meat-based snacks. At first, the heavy meat diet had grossed him out slightly, the raw and slightly cooked steaks soon grew on him however and now he could help but eat them, the idea of eating large amounts of vegetables or carbohydrates disgusted him.

Which was why he was found at the kitchen table by his guardians and a few of their friends eating eyeballs with a fork out of a jar. He was the only one who liked them, everyone else found them gross but he loved the sweet texture which he could crush easily again the roof of his mouth as the iris popped and the liquid centres melted the rest.

"What!?" He exclaimed at their discussed faces. "There nice!"  
Continuing to put another eyeball into his mouth and chewing slowly, washing it down with a swig of vodka. He had the body of a teenager and he might as well take advantage of the lack of hangover that came with it in his mind.

His first interaction with alcohol had been by mistake he had poured himself a glass of whiskey that was mixed with blood from a decanter in the fridge unknowing of the alcohol, and he had drunk the entire glass and another half one by the time Diane had found him giggling from drunkenness on the kitchen floor.

And with some easy lies about his age to the teenagers in the city gardens with their band shirts and rainbow hair, had led to him drinking more often than he had planned for.

All of the adults shook their heads as they grabbed drinks and then slowly moved back into another room in the house

-/-

He woke up on the morning of his eleventh birthday, a sharp pain in his head, when he reached a hand up to run it over his scalp he found two small horns at either side of his head hidden by his thick black hair the small pointed horns felt like smooth bone and where rounded to a small tip at the point. One day they would be longer and sharper he could into it. He wondered if he would wake up on the day of his birth every year with a new change to his body.

Moving up from his bed the dark covers and furs falling on to the mattress and over the side just inches from the floor. The room he had was simple he was of the same monochrome style as the rest of the house, the dark grey tonnes wood of the flooring was matched with the plush silver tones that blended themselves within the wallpaper that was on 3 of the 4 walls. He as a small ensuite bathroom that had pale marble counters and a sink carved from glass-like crystal, not the magic kind like the ones he wore, but just the plain type that was in high supply when you lived in a dimension that was completely underground.

He moved his hair back in order to inspect the new horns on his head. His hair was flowing from him in waves as the slight curls were shifted from their place on his head. The things where a pale white with black points, so that the tips would remain hidden in his hair he presumed, the black tips confused him, he had only heard of non-mature horns and antlers being white like bone or a pale grey. But he was always one to break the rules.

He moved to his wardrobe dressing smartly in full demonic garments in order to show respect to the council in which he would be meeting today in the capital, to find out his lineage and where he would spend his life until demonic maturity.

He had heard rumours that the king of hell, whom the muggles called Satan or Lucifer was in the capital at this moment in time. The dead king some called him. A true immortal blessed by death and lived in many lifetimes with many names. Pluto, Hades and the devil being a popular few for their king.

It made him think of his pale friend the boy who though his missing father was the king of hell, he hadn't seen the teen in a few moons it worried him slightly the pale child being in a worse home life than he ever had. It gave him a slightly sick feeling of warmth, he wasn't the only boy from a broken home. He would never be alone with the fact that his guardians didn't care.

The idea that he would waste his time on the council of this under-realm was humorous, but he dressed very well regardless, moving downstairs his flowing garments ghosted along the floor, the transparent yet thick material was carefully matched with leather shoulder armour and toned silver fastenings.

Diane stood in the kitchen lent against a countertop looking at him with an expression of pride, he was happy with the boy she had helped and led back to health and taught about the world they lived in, he knew that when he left her and Tovalk wanted to try for a child, she would miss having something to mother, she was a submissive in every sense of the word after all.

That had taken him a while to get used to, the submissive and dominant dynamic that all demon relationship seemingly had, apparently that was yet another thing that would be decided upon his maturity if he was the Sub or the Dom. He didn't understand the kinky connotations the titles had in the Muggle world however, he had heard of it of course he had when the girls in the city worse leather collars and fishnets and the boys on the steps sat in a larger ones lap with cat ears on and bells on leather bands around his wrists and ankles that had industrial hoops on them making it seems that he could be strung up in air with them or against the wall in some mediaeval torture room, that gave him flash backs to when he had walked into Diane's and tovalks room a while back the four-poster bed was covered in chains and leather straps, he had never seen them else were in the house and was told that items such as that should be kept in the bedroom and in private to respect everyone around them as it is a practice that requires consent and permission from everyone involved and to do it in public would be breaking that rule.

It was one of many rules that Harry was taught to do with the social world, so that despite his never leaving the house as a child other than for garden work. He would not be behind on the social and political aspects of fact he was now years beyond his fellow 11-year-olds as he doubted that they knew the effects of the conservative government on England and how people were separated based on the standard of income, his knowledge on the wizarding government was even more in-depth.

On the kitchen table sat a very large jar of eyeballs soaked in willing donated veela blood. He felt his mouth watering slightly as the large present. He looked up at Diane his eyes bright almost glowing. She nodded smiling, then shaking her head as she watched him almost attack the lid of the jar, his sharp black nails easily stabbing one of the eyeballs as he popped into his mouth the squelching noise making her visibly grossed out slightly due to the demon woman's sensitive ears.

He never understood why he liked eyeballs so much, they tasted like sweets to him, or as close to as he could get. He also secretly thought he looked really cool while eating them, that because people were a little freaked out by it he could use it to his advantage if he ever wanted to make someone uncomfortable.

He had already done it a few times to the other demonic children and a few young vampires he had met. The reaction he had gained from them was very amusing.

Unfortunately, though Tovalk snapped him out of his remembering, with a quick part to the shoulder.  
The large man looked down at his small honorary son with a small smile, a look of sadness hinted in the man's eyes.

Knowing what this look meant, that it was time to go, he placed the large jar into the expanded bag that was slung over his shoulder, the simple black fabric was woven with magic and held all his books and clothing he had collected over the last year with Diane and Tovalk.

Packing all of this things had been an emotional experience, he had known he would leave the second he agreed to stay with the couple, but it didn't prevent him from becoming attached to them.

"It's time Harry," Diane said softly with the same tone of voice she had used when he had first met her.

A cold feeling washed over him and he breathed out slowly.  
"I know," he said in a voice so quiet he was just above a whisper.

He felt a large arm, wrap around his torso, he lent back melting into Tovalk's front, as the blacksmith pulled his hood up, the feeling of weight filled his stomach, as he was shadow travelled across the many towns and regions of the underworld.

They stepped out of the shadow plain as a group, into the main transport room of the capital. Many people were walking around families pushing each other around and laughing, a group of teens sat on the floor against the wall in the corner.  
So many colours so many people, it was almost too much for Harry to take in.

They followed Tovalk's large form as was customary within the capital for the eldest dominant to lead the group. Harry looked around in awe at the large, sculpted ceilings and ornate carvings on every wall.  
They walked at a steady pace towards a large building, now in the year, Harry had known Tovalk he had seen him as a man of very few words.  
  
So it came as a slight surprise to Harry when the normally silent man was talking very quickly to the old demon at the desk, he was confirming there appointment he knew this, they had gone over what would happen many times.

He felt like he was walking on autopilot, one foot in front of the other, unscrew the flask, sips. Keep walking, Diane's small hand on his back, guiding him towards where it would happen, one foot in front of the other. His head of light, he could hear the muffled sounds of Diane asking him if he was okay, nodding in reply.

The sounds of footsteps echoed on polished stone floors, the sounds of heartbeats from the two adults he walked with, these things were calming and had been constants in his life for the last few months, oh how it was all about to change.

They came to a stop his robes still flowing around his legs even though he stood still an unknown wind manipulating the fabric.

They stood like that in silence, the three of them behind the dark wood doors that would lead to the room in which the test would take place. He looked up to the people that had taken care of him without a second thought, they were not demons like the muggles feared them to be if anything they were closer to the angels in which the Christians believed they fell from. When in fact the demons and they as a type of creature predated all human life on earth.

The doors cracked open as the small group walked forward, they were leading up to a small podium in front of a large curved table. Which sat around 12 to 15 people, all elders both men and women representing the different sections of their world.

A large stone dish made of a white bone-like material was placed on a Dias in-between the podium and the table.

_"Today child you have come before the elder councils, we represent the bloodlines and the families of the eldest within the demonic world._  
_You wish to complete the blood test as you have no knowledge of your family or where in which you came from" a woman spoke from near the centre of the table, her hair was long and sliver it was rapped artfully over her antlers which were tall and spiralling. "Are you child sound of minds and willing and knowing of what must be done in order to complete this test?"_

Harry nodded. Stepping forward, he walked up to the Dias. Bowing to the council with a low and respectful movement that had clearly been well practised.

He then stood straight, lifting up the black metal dagger which was by the side of the basin made of bone. He raised it to his palm, a chanting began in his ears. The dagger moved downwards slicing through his palm like a hot knife through butter, he allowed his blood to fill the bowl as the chanting got louder in his ears, the wound on his hand and the blood in the bowl begins to glow with a mix of colours.


	2. Guardians and Plans

Chapter 2

  
_**(Sorry for the delay on this chapter I had exams and no access to the internet for a few months, and also this was very hard to work out in my head plot-wise - charionix)** _

Shocked gasps from worn throats filled the ancient chamber as the bowl filled with dancing lights of black and gold, as the roaring chant of overpowered all of Harry's senses. It would appear that the demon who dared to dance with the potter line was a child of Abaddon, Abaddon the demon of destruction. Said to be a once human soul that fell to the underworld and was cared for by Lucifer and thus blessed under his word.

Abaddon was said to have had a child with Azazel a prince of the underworld and at high command under the king. The destroyer and the fallen angel who taught men the way of weapons, a powerful match and a child born in rumours. As no one but the king himself had said to have witnessed its birth. But now it is clear that these rumours run true by the truth that only can be told through blood and bones.

The harsh truth of Harry's lineage came not only with the nature of his ancestors but also in the factor that it was known to everyone present that neither Abaddon or Azazel had been seen in centuries that they left in mourning of a death so close to them, the man that could only be their son, and the only known demon that Harry shares his blood.

Tears fell down alabaster cheeks the salt filled substance marking trails over the unblemished skin. A youthful sigh if relief escaped his lips as his open wound began to slowly heal, the sounds of whispers filled the panel of elders. As a daunting look swept over the young teen's features.

The same woman as before coughed sharply.

"We have discovered your line young one, however, the blood you seem to come from is laden with the tragedy known only for those who are from the originals who emerged first in our realm."

She sighed a clear pain in her eye and a regretful sound on her breath. What was she going to say, that these guardians were dead as well, that he was doomed to be an orphan forever?

"Due to things out of our control, these guardians are unable to be with us at this moment in our lives. We have sent a message to the holders of records to find whom they left in place of them to be your guardian until they make their return child."

Harry nodded slowly, dazed slightly, disappointed he would not get to meet a blood relative this day.

A chill filled the air, the temperature around Harry lowered itself dramatically, as his head hung towards the floor, raven hair hiding his face from view.

The doors to the chamber banged open behind Harry the clattering sound of wood and metal against stone. His head whipped up at the sound alert and ready, but he didn't turn around to look at the maker of the sound.

As an overwhelming magic spread throughout the room, everyone standing dropped to their knees, but somehow against all odds as this brutal force weighed down on his soul, he stood firm, he had promised to himself ever since he left the dictatorship of the Dursley household he would knee to no one.

The sound of heavy boots rang across the polished floor, the force of the magic releasing its hold. Yet the elder's heads stayed bowed to the man who had walked in front of Harry.

"My king" the words rang out in unison from all the elders present as they raised their heads. Fear and respect present in their expressions.

"Your Highness when we sent for the guardian to the heir of the Abaddon and Azazel line, we did not know it was you, beg you forgive us for the summons." The eldest lady spoke again.

The 'king' smirked at this, "my elder you were my advisor for 12 centuries no summons from you will be ignored" he replied in a voice that sounded like smooth honey sliding down a sheet of glass.

The raven-haired fallen angel with skin like paper turned to Harry for the first time, the bloody red lips coming apart in a smile showing sharp pearl white teeth that screamed danger, standing at 6'8 he looked down with black eyes where no whites were visible. They were not the eyes Harry had pictured the most well-known demon in existence having. But those black pools of oil looked as if they held universes inside them.

"Is this the child who is to be my ward, the one who managed not to kneel to my force, a thing only managed by one before, by Azazel, the reason I made him a prince of my kingdom. He is of the old blood, a fallen."

Harry kept his eyes level, breathing shallowly to keep a steady heart rate, the emerald-eyed boy would not show any signs of weakness he would not have a repeat of his past. He observed the tattoos that seemed to move and dance over the skin of the Devil like pictures in a book. Just visible on the arms and neck although most were hidden. By the black silk of this shirt. A tattoo of a cat moved into its owner's forearm and waved at Harry. That creeped him out ever so slightly.

"Yes my lord he is, this is Harry Potter, a child of mundane wizards who came into an inheritance, the inheritance that was hidden in his lines blood for many years the child of a line which Abaddon and Azazel's child played part in my king."

"I see, well Harry" a clear sign of dislike towards the mundane name was made clear on Lucifers face.  
"Do you have your things with you? And would you wish a chance to say a last goodbye to the people who cared for you these past months?"

Nodding to the king he lifted his bag onto his shoulder. Glancing backwards towards he temporary parents.

"Yes I would, if it wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience" he replied in a slow cautious voice."

Only then moving backwards and toward the young couple to embrace them after getting a singular nod in return.

"I will never forget you" he whispered to them.

His voice cracking slightly at the statement.  
As he breathed in their sent for the last time.

"Thank you for everything you have taught me this last year, without you I would be dead."

He walked away from them a pain in his eyes before letting them say I word, the expression on their face was enough, any words would only cause him pain for the decision he was making to leave the life he had with them.

A figure came up beside him, "let's go we have much to sort out, giving the lifespan of demons and demons of the fallen at that, we will be spending many years together it's best to get off on the right foot." A short laugh escaped the king's mouth.

As he touched Harry's shoulder they shadow travelled to a large hall. The dark left and revealed an open reception area, they were met by a servant who bowed to the king lower than Harry thought possible.

"Kayo this is Harry, he will be living in the palace now, please prepare the Prince's wing for use, after all, it will become his title soon so it's his by right."

The servant quickly walked away leaving the two alone, aside from a few guards that lined the entrance hall.

To Harry the thought of getting not just one room but many all to himself was shocking and unexpected, it would seem that he had a lot to get used to with this man as his guardian. He was still so unsure with what would happen, yet he didn't feel the need to be walking on eggshells, it was as if the instincts of his creature, the thing that had to lead him to the bar in the mundane realm. Was singing in happiness as being with another, "fallen" as Lucifer had called them.

"Harry, you are in all technicalities my nephew, all of the fallen in a way are brothers, this by right makes you a prince, a seeing as I am for guardian I will see to you being crowned upon your 16th birthday as is customary, meaning I have 5 years to teach you all you need to know." Satan sighed. "I know this may not be what you want or what you expected but give it a chance, laws don't apply to you now, here or in the mundane world, your status will be recognised there as well not just in the wizarding community."

Lucifer's calmness was fake but Harry did not need to know that, behind the stress-free face lay a man who was overwhelmed with the idea of caring for a child, a child who was related to his oldest friends that had long been missing, a child who had years of abuse written into his blood. He had never seen a fallen child, the powers he would have, the struggles he would face.

If the devil himself could bring himself to tell the child that he never wanted Harry to go to the mundane realm again, he would. But he couldn't do that, his nephew's birthplace would always be somewhere he should be able to return to.

They walked together down the black marble floors as the tattooed man spoke calmly. The moving images seemed to dance in the glittering lights of the blue-flamed torches. Magic never stopped amazing the Muggle-raised boy. He never knew that tattoos could be embedded with such magic and wanted them for himself, an artistic documentation of his life.

Harry wondered what that would mean for his trips into the upper world, his friends he had there. If it would change the aspect of him attending the wizarding school as he knew his mundane parents had planned for him, the goblins had made him aware of that, he realised that they would be stopping the money being stolen from his accounts today, that it would cause an uproar. That the people stealing from his accounts would be fined massively. Oh, how he wished to see the faces of these people he didn't even know when they found out what was happening.

He fought to himself of his friend, who believed that the man he was walking with was their father, but looking at the man, it was clear that they were mistaken. The two held no resemblance not even in scent. It must have been another demon who had been his friend's father, as a scent the base over every being couldn't lie when it came to family.

"Lucifer, what will this mean for my position in the Wizarding world?" Harry asked politely, unsure of how he should address his new guardian.

The tall man rubbed his temples slightly with long boney skeleton-like fingers. Clearly thinking about his answer, as the pair turned and walked through a set of double doors opened by a servant Into a Lounge room with plush red carpet floors and high ornate ceilings, they sat down in plush wingback chairs. As the king began to speak after the extended silence.

"You would be considered a lord due to your wizarding parents and a prince due to your position here," he paused slightly, 'they will recognise that, as for I presume your schooling in that realm it is unnecessary, but I can understand your wish to go," The dark eyes man shook his head slightly at this. "We will visit there after your guardianship has gone through to me and your name has been changed." Harry was about to protest to the action of his name being changed. But Lucifer managed to quickly continue talking. "The name Harry will always be yours However in the public eye you need a .ore formal name something fitting of your station and your creature self, to close friends and family you can be, harry if you wish but for the sake of formalities and you will have a new name. And at that stage you still wish to go to a wizarding school I shall arrange it do not worry."

-/-

_Oh hello me again, Death that is if you forgot the one showing you my ward and future masters past. As you can clearly now see Harry has found guardianship with the king of all people, now not even I saw that one coming when it originally happened. I didn't know who Abaddon and Azazel had down on the records for there next of kin but Satan himself makes sense._

_Oh sorry, I got involved in the story again, well at the very least now our young demon had a permanent home with someone able to educate and take care of him in the right way. Oh, the old goat in the wizarding world isn't happy, with the money stopping and harry not getting his letters to Hogwarts, it's good that postage owls can't cross dimensions or this realm harry now calls him would be flooded with the feathered beasts._

_And given Lucifers knowledge of Harry's ancestors, he may have a hand in helping out baby demon find out just what he is and what you make when you mix a fallen angel with a demon of destruction._

_The next few years of his life are mostly overwhelmed with training and learning about age-old laws so I'll help you along by pushing forward to a teenage Harry, close to the present day. Closer to the reality of Dumbledore and his cursed date in the wizarding world that I want to be, but I had to take you back into his past to explain who he is in the present and why._

/-/ time jump

  
Hanging out of an open balcony window, his once tiny horns now more visible through the messy black hair, a joint held loosely between thin fingers, his  
Emerald eyes were blown wide as a pink flush filled his cheeks. He had started smoking a few years back a habit he had picked up from friends and Lucifer, it would never kill him and the side effects were nice. They calmed the overwhelming and constant waves of power, as well as the whispers he heard from all manner of spirit, apparently, Lucifer could hear them too, all the fallen blood could and that it sent some of them mad.

Those wide pupils looking like they held galaxies within them, as magic danced in the cold air around the shirtless teen, sharp collarbones leading to equally sharp jawline free from any puppy fat they once may have held. The signs of past malnutrition hi e as the lanky body stretched to reach almost 6'1 tall for such a young age even by a demonic standard. As swollen lips took a drag, and smoke was released from his mouth turning into the shapes of little ghosts that danced around his head, such easy magic.

15 years old, 4 years of living with the king, 4 years of luxury and freedom, the wizarding world thought of Harry Potter as kidnapped, his accounts locked many believing him to be dead. He had learnt so much in his time with Luci and had come to see the ancient being as more of a friend than a parental figure. He had been taught how to act how he should for his station, the whole of the under-realm knew who he was and that he was Lucifers nephew through blood.

Making him a prince. It had been interested and the last few years had gone fast, filled with learning and training and development of his new powers the list of which grew each month as more and more of his demonic powers came to the surface. His teeth had become sharper now two of the canine lower and fang-like it was a trait of Abaddon he has inherited apparently, Harry found then particularly useful for eating eyeballs and drinking blood directly from the source.

The eyeball eating was something that disturbed even Lucifer, and the servants whenever he requests them.

A young vampire walked out of the room the balcony he was hanging off was attached too, the teenager was wrapped in a silk bedsheet, the vampire's lips were more swollen than Harry's, and the pale skin was scattered with love bites that covered inch after inch of flesh. The white-lilac coloured hair of the young creature fell in waves to meet smooth shoulders.

"Come and sit with me," Harry said in a husky voice that had deepened dramatically over the years.  
His spare hand tapping the ground next to his stretched out body. Gesturing were he wanted the adolescent vampire to sit.

The shorter teen dragged his feet over to the place Harry had tapped, using the bed cover as a cushion to sit on as well as to cover his body.

"What are you thinking about?" The blue-eyed boy asked Harry. In a quiet voice. His eyes the shade of a cold winter sky, like the reflection of water off a swimming pool.

"That everything is about to change, ya know? My magic spiked recently, it means something, I can do magic now easier than I can breathe. The shadows tell me everything they whisper and the minds of most are like open pools of water that I can play in with ease. I think that the mundane world will require me to return there soon and I don't know why yet."

Pulling his upper body back onto the balcony, clear muscles moved and became prominent under the alabaster skin the sign of strength and hours of training. Blowing a mouthful of smoke into the face of his companion. Kissing the boy before he had even the chance to complain. Harry did that a lot, he found pleasure in annoying people and causing chaos.  
After all, it was in his blood.

"I think that I have a role too for fill to the realm I was born in. But I'm not going to do it in the way they want me too that would be far too easy. I'm a royal, a lord, but most importantly a creature, I will never again bow to the wants of a human. Wizard or Muggle."

The vampire smirked at that, "so you would bow to the wants of a creature?"

Harry laughed at that "darling your wrapped in nothing but my bedsheet and I just let you tie me to my own bed frame, and your a sub who I let have control and to play with me as they wished." I already let you have control, but only because you are aware of who holds the real power between us.

With that Harry let his magic out into the air even more than it was already was, the force of it made the vampire go from sitting to lying back on the stone, gasping for breath as the overwhelming power danced in the air so thick you couldn't move. Harry had learnt to make his magic move like a thick blanket of smoke, choking and forceful. And Harry was the flame the ever-burning fire unable to be extinguished.

He remembered the first day he did it when he lost control and managed to make every person in the castle fall to the ground. The king of demons and sin himself had to grab onto the wall for support.

Relaxing the force of the magic in the air, Harry laughed loudly, as the winded creature sat up gasping for breath.

"Sorry sweetie I forgot your not a full vampire yet and you still need to kinda breathe." He smirked.

This vampire was nice and all a plaything to Harry, the adolescent had offered himself to the prince as a gift and knew that one day before he became a full vampire that he would be drained if his blood, and killed, so that anything told to him by the teenage prince would never reach the outside world, he until that day is unable to speak to anyone outside the castle without permission.

It was a brutal contract, one Harry had to accept as to not break trust between the royals of the under-realm and the vampire race.  
But it didn't mean that Harry wasn't going to make the little vamp happy, he would never be like the other Princes the ones in other kingdoms that he heard treated their gifts like shit. Not after what he had been through, it took months of just being friends with the fellow boy before Harry even touched him.

Being bisexual in the creature community wasn't a big deal, mostly due to the magic that submissive creatures had could carry a child despite their gender. An adaptation to continue bloodlines and stop the most powerful dying out. So when Harry had originally expressed his concerns to Lucifer, he was shocked to get a laugh in return, until it was explained to him how society was different in their realm to the mundane one.

And the more he learnt about his home the less he wanted to return to the world he was born in.  
But he knew that eventually, a time would come where he had to, the meetings over the years held with the goblins where they came to this world from the mundane one in order to have meetings with the young lord and his guardian. That the next time he crossed the border, magical police would automatically lock onto his location, Aurors they called them. And that Harry should be charmed to hide all demonic features and made to look like his old self just slightly older. So that they would have time to decide how to play the Wizards game.

He was thankful that the goblins would rather side with fellow creatures that wizards, and he agreed that the longer he could hide his identity as the prince of the underworld the better.

He remembered a day with the goblins a few days after he had arrived at the castle, where Lucifer had read the file, his medical records, the manipulations of Dumbledore. The years of abuse and neglect. And the stealing from his vaults. If he had to describe it, that day the very foundations of the underworld shook with the anger of its king.

Standing up and stubbing out his joint of an ashtray balanced on the balcony railing. The last glowing embers dying out with the pressure of the filter squishing against the glass.

He held a hand out for the vampire, pulling him to his feet. The small creature standing only 5'2 against the tall boy.

They moved Into the Prince's wing, a luxurious set of rooms spanning the majority of the south wing, lounges and bedrooms and games rooms. Bathrooms with baths the size of small pools. It seemed that the king was a show-off, or at least whoever designed this wing was. Over the years Harry had slowly begun changing the area, once a place that was lavishly decorated with vases and portraits now held record players and posters. Walls covered in pages from sketchbooks with drawings and thoughts.

The furniture now all black and leather, with only the occasional plush chair. The four-poster bed once decked out in velvet now held blood red and black silk sheets that pooled into the floor at each side, the once heavy curtains replaced by many layers of sheer flowing black fabric that moved like oil and layered together to create an opaque screen. The once ornate pillows now a mountain of fluffy feather downing, covered in mixes of satin and soft feathered cotton.

A safe place that Harry himself had moulded to fit his personality and needs.

It was modern and gothic, Harry loved the elegant industrial look, it had even managed to make its way into his appearance.

He and Lucifer had spent time, moulding the glamour and act that Harry would portray. A Rebel and a Punk, several of the demons that Harry had befriended were more than willing to aid the plan by portraying a gang that this mortal wizard version of Harry had supposedly been living with for the last few years. The glamour would include him having long back length hair with one side skin shaved, his height dropping from 6'1 to 5'5 and him having multiple facial piercings, other than the height it was not too far away from what he looked like anyway. Given that the young prince already had his eyebrow pierced and quite long hair.

Putting on this persona would allow him to keep the cocky and antisocial nature that came to him naturally.

Turning to the young vampire who was no layed across the black bed sheets milky skin a stark contrast to the fabric below it.

"I'm gonna have to go soon, you know this right?  
That seeing as it's an unknown amount of time before my return that your end will come sooner than expected my dear." He spoke to the vampire with a cool yet remorseful tone.

"Don't worry Hadrian, I know and you have been nothing but honest with me about the end I will meet" the young creature sighed. "May I request of you one thing though my lord, that you drain me while taking me so that I might find some pleasure in my death."

The adolescent demon smirked slightly.

"Is that your way if asking to die tonight, given that you know for the next few weeks all preparation will be going on to create the myth of me living in the mundane realm for the last 5 years." He walked over steadily to the bottom of the bed, looking down at the figure laying on it.

"Yes." That was all the boy said.

Harry had killed before, blood was his life source he had no issues with taking it, he had come to terms with the fact this was going to happen, the day he had been given the young vampire, 2 years ago. What they expected a thirteen-year-old to do with a vampire he never really knew, but he had grown to be found of the boy and found comfort in the back he had given the blue-eyed adolescent a nice life in contrast to how others would have treated him.

And then Harry moved onto the bed, with practised hands he made fast work of the boy under him, long fingers moved their way around thighs and lifted the small boy towards him. A snap of magic and the shredded black skinny jeans he once wore were gone, as swollen lips made their way from the chest of the vampire to its jawline. The smell of smoke still on his breath. As sharp teeth found their way to the raised jugular.

-/-

They made their way to the ritual room, it was time to apply the demonic glamour that couldn't be removed by mortal magic. As he would be travelling to the set up in the mundane realm Tomorrow, the townhouse in Amsterdam, they hoped that it would give them chance to have harry settle slightly and look realistic in his surroundings before the wizarding community found him.

After all of the potions had been drunk and Lucifer had carved the small rune onto his ribs, the left the room, Harry stumbling over to the floor to ceiling mirror in the hallway, he was so unused to being this height. He felt wrong, he knew that this would have been his body had the inheritance of his demonic blood never happened. His dark hair fell in messy unruly curls and waves to his mid back, the slightly emaciated face he had in this form making him look androgynous or feminine. The shorter height only added to this image.

Luckily he could still feel his magic bubbling like lava just under his skin. He took out a joint from a pocket in the jumper he was wearing, lighting it with a flicker of magic, he couldn't help but think as he took a much-needed drag, that it would be the last time he would light a smoke like that for quite a long time. But the smoking calmed him, it allowed him to give his mind an activity that stopped it from becoming overwhelmed with the fact that he had just changed his entire self in barely an hour.

He has to get used to walking and talking like a mundane, he had already packed his wardrobe for the trip into a backpack covered in studs and patches that doubles as hidden charms to protect as well as keep his weapons and blood supply hidden, from prying eyes. The outfit he would be wearing into the human world in case if instant discovery, was filled with hidden knives and blades given that he would have to keep his magic under wraps even if he was found.

He walked through the castle for the last time, it would be many moons before he saw it again as once the wizards found their boy saviour he doubted they would let him out of sight.

"Adzel!" He heard Lucifer Calling him, the man had taken to the nickname, a combination of his ancestor's names. And the name he would go by in the human world, he had warned to it I warmed to it over the years and would be lying if he said it didn't feel like a better fit than Harry. Plus the name change would only anger the wizards more adding to his entertainment.

He found the nickname amusing, and it had stuck seeing as Lucifer approved of the more demonic name, and they had yet to decide the name he would be crowned with on his 16th birthday when he is then allowed to take a seat in the government and begin the full transformation into his adult self.

"Coming!" He shouted, shadow walking to Lucifers location. As the darkness peeled back like the shadowy fabric that was so common here in the under realm, he saw Lucifer walking, no pacing backwards and forwards, as if he was trying to burn a hole in the carpeted floor of his study.

"I'm questioning whether this was a good idea or not" the man rested his hands on Harry's shoulders, " I don't want to lose you to them, everything has gone so fast these last few months of planning, it feels like I'm losing you even though I know that would never happen."

Those dark black eyes somehow managed to portray an emotion of sadness and loss. As the man who had cared for Harry and taught him, pulled the now shirt boy into a bone-crushing hug, physical affection between the two had always been limited, it was what made times like these matter so much more.

As the two separated, it was clear that over the last 4 years they had bonded, more as friends than family yes but bonded non the less.

"Luci, I should probably go and change, put the finishing touches to my bag and make sure I have everything," Harry said, looking for an escape from the emotional atmosphere of the room.

"Yes you should, come down when you have everything, I'd like to shadow travel with you there myself, make sure you get into the den safely, you can call me paranoid, yes but in that house, you are surrounded by our people, other creatures. In there you are protected." The young looking man was for once showing his centuries of age within his worried tone.

"Of course I will, I wouldn't dare to leave without you. I'll be down in a few hours, make sure they have plenty of blood at the house I'll be stressed and I need to keep my strength up right? Seeing as we don't know what's gonna happen." Harry smirked back to Lucifer, walking backwards and being engulfed by shadows as he travelled back up to his rooms.  
  
Breathing slowly, he began to change out of his oversized clothing made to fit a boy of 6'1 and not the shirt stature he now found himself with. Running his hand through the long hair he stopped, his horns were gone, that's when reality hit him that he looked human, he smelt human, the glamour that would fool anyone who wasn't a higher level demon. He brushed through the long black mess of curls. Them falling in waves. It was a strange sensation the factor of not being in his body that he had grown so used to the one he had trained and experienced. His horns being gone hit him the hardest, they were the ultimate confirmation in his mind that he was a creature, no one saw them normally due to his mess of thick black hair but he was proud of them in a strange way.

The anxiety of going back to the people who had put him with those monsters the Dursleys, who locked him in a bathroom rather than helping him. Who starved and neglected him. Who beat him when he showed any signs of magic.

Harry hated Dumbledore, and he had never seen the man's face. He wasn't gonna allow this man to use him as a weapon in a war, just because of a prophecy, one that had already been counteracted the night his parents died. A seer who lives in the under realm had come to them and shared her seeing. That the woman who made this prophecy was manipulated. And that because of this the prophecy was fake.

Dressed in a sex pistols shirt, black skinny jeans that were heavily torn and had studs in the fabric with patches on the pockets and a back leather biker jacket, with a back patch stating the gang name of "demonic youth" it was ironic on another level, but the gang had become slowly established over the last 3 years since the plan began, liked and well respected in the community, they have money to local charities and helped out the area, crime rates were down in that district, mainly because the criminals became snacks but the public didn't need to know that.

His hair was in a bun at the back of his head lose bits of his bangs still forward, exposing the dramatic skin shave in the side of his head. With allowed of his heavily pierced ears to be well seen.

The backpack was slung over his shoulders, the black heavily studded bag hung low on his person showing off the clear patch on his back. He made his way back to Lucifer, tucking the last knife into his boot. Lucifer was also wearing a biker jacket similar to Harry's, a glamour over his eyes making them seem normal, just a very very dark colour, it was weird seeing the man with white in his eyes, Harry had fought it not to be possible, but magic made everything possible.

"So is this it then? Back to the human world for now" Harry asked pointlessly.

"Yes Adzel, it is sadly" Luci replied anyway, he had spent many years humouring the teen's sarcastic nature.

He moved his hand onto Harry's shoulder, moving the two of them through the realms and into the hallway of the gang house. The home was clean and pleasant, plants grew on shelves and space was light and open. Moving deeper into the house there was a clear cut off point, the open and light environment, made to entertain any mortal guests that may find themselves in the home and the space behind the wooden door at the other side of the room could not have been more different in contrast, behind the door held a dark Industrial feel, with deep wooden floors and black leather couches, the place was designed by Harry his taste was clear through the entire area.

Many demons stopped and bowed some even moving into a kneel when the king and the prince walked through the door.

"Rise, all of you we thank you for the respect but after the king leaves in a few moments, you can not bow to me, for the chance of wizards making their way I do this house is possible at any point, a simple nod of the head will have to suffice from now on," Harry spoke with clear authority.

The next few hours would make the difference between the wizards believing that he was here the whole time or if they find out his lies.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and give me feedback on the story and where I could take it!


End file.
